Missing
by mishka-chan
Summary: When something goes missing how would you react? What would you do if it was your most precious person? What would Sasuke do? Sasunaru rated M for language, sexual content and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I just drug him drag him to my house and watch as Sasuke, who I also don't own, molests him while taking notes, which I do own, with Neji and Gaara, who I also don't own, while beating away fan girls, who belong to Sasuke.

Sasuke: I don't want them!

Mishka: deal with it; they're a part of who you are.

If I did I would be spending more time watching them molest each other than sitting at this computer writing this smexy smut for you kiddies. That leads me to my next point. By the way this will be a sad story and will have multiple chapters and I have plans for it.

Warning: No kiddies allowed, because that means you will be corrupted and this is bad! Only people capable of handling gay boy loving and old enough to be considered an adult can read this. Why you ask? Because that is what this site says I have to say. By the way filthy language and yaoi love and very strong implied sexual scenes may have actual scenes in later chapters or later on in this chapter. Whenever I'm feeling smutty and Sasuke is feeling smexy.

Missing…

By: Mishka-chan

He couldn't wait. He couldn't wait. He had had to go on a separate mission and now he would get to see him it had been a while. So while on his way he sang a little song in his head.

I'm gonna molest Naruto Oh I am gonna molest Naruto 

_A pinch here, a grope there_

_A fuck here, an orgasm there_

_Oh I am gonna molest Naruto_

He had already seen filed his report and was now heading to speak with Hokage. This had been requested of him. When he entered and saw Itachi… he knew something was wrong.

The Hokage's were swollen and Itachi looked sullen. Kakashi stood there too. I was surprised to say the least.

"Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama…" I answered.

"Naruto as you know was out on a mission similar to yours Destined to return a few hours earlier. The team arrived on time, but the mission was a little escalated compared to yours. Okay extremely escalated."

"So is he hurt?"

"No, Naruto is missing in action and… presumed dead. His teammates tell us he should be dead but we all know Naruto. He is unpredictable and probably safe, but in foreign ninja hands."

"Hn."

"Very well, dismissed." He nodded and walked out emotions tightly locked away.

Itachi's POV

It hit him hard and I knew and so I followed. He soon arrived at a training ground the one that held the mourning stone within it, the stone that had all of the ninja's that die for the protection of the village. He ran his fingers along the stone.

"Dobe, you got what you wanted, you'll have your name put on this stone." He smiled bitterly "You idiot, you never should have asked for it." (1) He then began to walk away. He seemed unaffected even for an Uchiha. I landed down next to him silently.

" I was wondering when you would come out of hiding aniki."

"Sasuke…" I shook my head. "It's not good to leave it in."

"It's not good to let it out either."

"Sasuke, you have to let it out, he's not coming back."

"I'll see him again Itachi. I'll see him again."

With those words he walked away. I needed to think. I reached inside my cloak and pulled out my pocky and began to munch while thinking it through. Sasuke was defiantly holding it in and in denial, as was Tsunade. Almost all nin's that went missing and were presumed dead never came back and then he latched onto one worn in that sentence, the word that spoke of hope. 'Almost' Perhaps there was hope.

A/n I'll have the next chap up soon.

(1 )When team seven began Kakashi showed them the mourning stone. Before Naruto knew what it was he stated that he was going to be on that stone someday.


	2. chapter 2 by the way it is not the end

Missing

By: Mishka-chan

"_This thing all things devours:__  
__Birds, beasts, trees, flowers;__  
__Gnaws iron, bites steel;__  
__Grinds hard stones to meal;__  
__Slays king, ruins town,__  
__And beats high mountain down." _

_J.R.R. Tolkein The Hobbit_

The answer is time. Day after day passed, week over week, month following month that slowly turned into years agonizing days. Slipping ever so slowly away. I crumbled to the ground. Tears flowing down my cheeks. Tears no one else would ever see. Four years, four years, is this what Naruto had felt everyday I was gone, everyday. I can't stand it.

Itachi's POV

It was silent and cold. My home had turned into something that I myself had once dedicated myself to being, silent and cold. I walked in to find dinner untouched. On the table there were three plates, just like always, one for Naruto, one for Sasuke, and one for me. It had never changed for four years. Sasuke had not touched his food. I wondered at this Sasuke always cooked and then ate, knowing I would be late and knowing Naruto wouldn't come back. Knowing it would only hurt him mote. I decided to check on him perhaps he wasn't feeling well. I slowly opened the door to his room. _Silent and cold, suddenly it shattered. _My scream reverberated through the deafening silence. The silence swallowed my scream and holding it closely. My cold exterior was broken with concern.

"Sasuke!" I rushed to his side stripping the sheets into workable bits. Thank god he didn't drink, that meant his blood was thick. I tied the sheets around his wrists.

"Sasuke! You idiot! He's coming back remember? You said he was coming back!"

Immediately the demons began to fight.

_**Let him die. He wants it so bad. He will be able to return to the boy.**_

**Naruto wouldn't want this.**

_**Naruto is dead we all know it-**_

**No, Naruto will come back.**

With that last thought I lifted Sasuke into my arms and as fast as possible to Tsunade.

Tsunade POV

"May I be the first to welcome you back."

"Sorry to be so long I was delayed."

"Well I bet you can't wait to see everyone. Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi, and …"

"Sasuke."

"Yes, he will be delighted to see you."

Suddenly the door busted open. I was about to scold the intruder until…

Itachi was crying and bloodstained holding an equally bloodstained Sasuke in his arms.

"Sasuke!" we yelled.

"Put him on my desk, get out! Let me work!

Kakashi hearing the commotion pulled the shocked Itachi and visitor out of the office.

Sasuke's POV

An angel stood over him.

"Why did you do it, Sasuke?"

"I couldn't live without him."

The angel turned into Naruto tear stained and frowning.

"How in the hell did I get into heaven?"

"This isn't heaven, Sasuke."

"Then what the hell did you do to get into hell? Else wise where the hell am I?"

"You idiot!" he cried falling onto my chest and beating me. "Baka, baka, baka, and you always called me dobe."

"You're so stupid!" He kissed me softly. If this wasn't heaven I wanted to know where it was so I could store it in my mind in the next life.


End file.
